Circumstances of a Love Story
by sweet scribe 14
Summary: What started out as an innocent internet fling turned out to be just what she needed in her boring life...Or so she thought.NatXMik
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Gakuen Alice in any part whatsoever. Too bad for me (dry chuckle)**

**author notes: hi everyone! Being a long time fan of Gakuen Alice, I was finally able to write this fiction about Mikan's love story..although it doesn't really appear that way when the whole gang comes in and screws it all for her--err that'll come later I guess when the story unfolds on its own. For now, let's watch as the story begins in the internet coffee shop...**

**---**

**_Circumstances of a Love Story_**

**CHAPTER ONE **

**---**

It was just an ordinary day and she was just an ordinary girl going to town to have fun.

Mikan never in her sweet 17 years of life had ever imagined what would happen to her that day at the internet café near her house.

If she did, she probably wouldn't have continued to go.

Or maybe…she just might have. Her life had taken a drastic swing of boredom and black-and-white sceneries for the last few months.

A little fame couldn't hurt. But too much can.

But these thoughts will only come to her later. Right now she goes to the internet café she frequently visits to check on her email.

The young girl hummed a pleasant tune as she opened the glass doorway and sent the tiny bells hanging on it to chime merrily.

"Ms. Mikan, g-good morning." The shy boy from behind the counter blushed as he saw his crush. He was good-looking, blonde-haired, and a little to shy.

Mikan, ignoring his blush, smiled at him pleasantly, "Good morning Ruka! I'd like to have my favorite seat please."

"Oh, that one with the covering? Certainly." Ruka smiled back at her then went to the rows of computers to show her place.

"Here it is. Have fun, Ms. Mikan." Ruka blushed again at the remark.

Mikan made time to notice him before sitting down, "Ruka, you don't have to call me Miss. You're making me feel old." She said.

Ruka blushed even more, but he nodded. "Alright." He started to go back to his place by the counter. "Ms… err. Mikan, I'll start the counter after ten minutes. It's on me, don't worry."

"Thanks Ruka! That gives me more time to surf the net." She smiled at his kindness. Ruka was always very gentlemen and courteous to her, but he was a little too shy.

"Maybe I'll befriend him one day." She thought as she clicked to the site of her email.

"I wonder if anyone even replied at that post…" she typed in her address and password, then found herself waiting too long for the window to popped out.

When it did, her breath caught in her throat in mixed amazement and happiness. The inbox icon showed three messages and one without a name.

"I wonder who is it? I really hope it's good…" she giggled to herself in anticipation.

She clicked open the inbox and on the first message. It was from her mom.

"_Hey Mikan, how's life down there? Gee this sounds like I'm already in heaven, but anyway, I do hope you're happy over there… I'll be right over after I finish my contract so please hang on…and don't do anything foolish alright! I don't want to arrive home and have to fetch you from the neighbor's house, or god-forbid it, the jail. So behave until I get back. Love you so much! Smile! –mommy Yuka._

Mikan smiled a little then typed her reply, "Thanks mom!!" Filling the message screen with smileys. She liked to do that. Sometimes, that prompts her mom to reply something else, which is another addition to her new messages.

Yep. She likes to receive new messages, whether it was a hate mail or a fan mail. So she really goes out of her way just to give people reasons to mail her something. You wouldn't want to know what she does to get to that.

Moving on, Mikan clicked open the other two. The same message was from Hotaru.

"_Your debt from me has exceeded for two days. That means the payment should be doubled. I will collect it tomorrow. Don't be absent."_ The curt message read. As cold and direct as it appeared, Hotaru was still her friend.

She replied, "Thanks! See you soon!"

The next one from her was just an advertisement.

"_I have a new invention, I'll give you a discount if you buy it tomorrow. Supposedly it helps people who are naturally prone to stumble and fall get a better way to fall on the right place. Not only that, it also helps enhance anyone's innocence for good measure. It's perfect for you. _

Attached below was a picture of an odd helmet-thing that looks too much like a duck's crown.

Mikan inspite of herself felt glad at her bestfriend's care for her. She sent her the same reply and moved on to the next.

No name… Puzzled, she clicked it open.

"_Hi. Can you be my textmate?" _the words glared back at her from the screen_, "I'll wait for your reply so hurry up." It said._

"Huh? Who's this?" she said to herself.

She clicked for the reply button.

"_Whoever you are, this is the internet not the real world. But anyway here's my cellphone number…."_

She chuckled as she placed it on the reply box. An anonymous sender…and she didn't even know who it was. The mystery added a spark within and happily made her feel alive.

Just as she was working herself to a thrill, the new message icon popped in her inbox.

"That was fast…" she murmured then clicked it open.

"_Great! See you on the cyber world then. I'll be waiting… By the way, I'm Anon. Heh heh:)" _

Mikan grinned at that last. Whoever this Anon was, it sure will complete her day. She was expecting a boring night ahead of her, but life was always full of surprises, delivering her this exciting piece today so it will probably turn out successful. She was still smiling as she paid a blushing Ruka the fee then went on her way towards home.

Author notes: How was it?? Please please review and tell me:D


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Moving on, the story starts to explain how Anon's situation is on the other hand, before he gets into this 'textmate' thing and how it all began for him... wehehehehe. Read on, and don't forget to review at the end!! xD**

---

_**Circumstances of a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

**---**

That night, Mikan lay on her bed reading her textbooks. There was going to be a huge test tomorrow, and she bungled it all because of a silly little whim of hers. Cursing to what was already done, she decided to leave it behind and face her problem.

"Oh now I'm screwed!" she ruffled her hair annoyingly, "I should have stayed home…" whining as she discovered the test coverage; it was nearly half a book. She rolled herself up into a ball moping and stayed like that when her cellphone rang its kiddy tune.

_Bling bling bling—bling bling bling…_

Immediately, Mikan flew from bed, staring at her cellphone vibrating on her desk.

"It's that Anon…" she whispered then snatched it from her place.

There was a message. An anonymous number…

She clicked the message open and sure enough, it was Anon the anonymous.

"_Hi there! It's me from the internet! Nice to meet you, I'm Anon! Male, good-looking, 17, and desirable. Who are you?"_

Mikan arched a brow at the statement, _"It sounds like a hold-up…"_ she was having second-thoughts of replying but finally decided to be kind and not keep the anonymous man waiting.

"_I'm Kanmik."_ She grinned at the name she thought about, _"I'm seventeen, wouldn't say I'm not that good looking but I'm still a girl. Let's chat. What do you want to talk about?"_

How assaulting it read… well, he started it.

She was fair enough to begin the topic.

After a while, her cellphone beeped before she could go back studying.

"_Anything and nothing! Hope you're not doing anything important right now?" _Anon said.

She thought about it before replying. _"Not really...just lying in bed, flipping through the pages of a book. We're not having any big 50-pages test tomorrow covering everything from Aardvarks to Zoology, so it's okay. Let's chat and waste time."_

Mikan waited for a while before receiving a message. This time, it was a picture message of a happy clown.

"_Great! Okay let's have some fun while you're lying in bed. ;)" _

_---_

Shin Tamada blinked back at the message screen of his superior's cellphone, amazed at what he was reading.

"_Not really. We're not having any big 50-pages test tomorrow covering everything from Aardvarks to Zoology, so it's okay. Let's chat and waste time."_

"Sarcastic, but simply put. I like that." he thought, "Kanmik huh…Sounds like the brand name of a canned milk. But maybe Natsume will like her."

He grinned as he pocketed his celphone. Natsume would love someone just like her. If he won't, well… there were millions of girls out there, he could do the same. And if for some reason he gets sick of Kanmik, that can easily be taken care of.

Money can always buy everything, even if it was the truth.

---

"Natsume, you're looking like a sick dog." Shin said as he sat down beside the moody man, "What's pulling you down?"

The 19 year old boy grunted as he turned away, "Don't bother me."

Shin ignored him, "Had a fight with your elders again? Or with your life?" he suggested joyously, "I know it's hard to be the perfect guy for everyone to fall for, but that's life. Sometimes you just have to accept what fate has it for you…"

Natsume shifted from the soft plush cushion of the sofa to look at the bright full moon outside the floor to ceiling glass windows of his room.

"_Just have to accept it huh…"_ the irony of it stabbed at him as he listened to this friend of his without really listening at all.

"Being the son of a banker whose corporation is known internationally worldwide can get to anyone. But sometimes the responsibilities are just not worth the rewards, isn't it…"

"_If it had you in it."_ He thought listless. The bugger will annoy him till the end of the world if it meant getting his attention…which he rarely gets. Natsume had enough of everything else, and Shin was one of them.

"…so I want you to have a good time with your cellphone and enjoy life when you can." He finished, handing him the cellphone.

"Just put it on the table." Natsume ordered him.

"What?" there was disappointment in his voice, "But you should at least make use of it. Not everyone---"

"I said, just leave it!" he received Natsume's angry reply, silencing him in a second.

"Alright. Be happy." Shin grinned sarcastically at him before going away, contented.

Natsume was left alone in the gloom of the room with only moonlight giving illumination. But he felt most comfortable in it. The darkness was his only consolation when it comes to facing his circumstances.

"Damn it…" he muttered more to himself. Life was getting more and more pressuring for him. Not that he had anything that was literally pushing him around to move… but his circumstances were just that. If he doesn't do anything to improve and go with the flow, life will trample him mercilessly, leaving his pieces to be picked off by others.

It was getting sickening sometimes… He tried not to mind it but like his shadow, it was an inevitable part of him that followed him around wherever he goes.

"I bet everyone would've envied me." He was thinking when the cellphone vibrated its persistent tune. Natsume ignored it and moved lower in the sofa when the phone fell from its place and continued to ring and ring.

Cursing low to himself, he made the big effort to rise from his resting and grab the annoying thing before it explodes beyond his control.

"_This is the one who's changing my life…" _he thought drunkenly, thinking of someone else.

He flipped open the phone, clicked open the message and stared.

"_From 'Kanmik' huh… whose dumb foreigner found its way in my cellphone this time…" _Natsume was thinking as he read.

The message next read glaringly in the dim room:

_Anon, I admit it._

_I know you'll figure it out anyway, but I have to tell you that we have a huuuge test tomorrow, so sorry if I couldn't have fun with you in bed like you said we will---_

Natsume arched a brow at the last, bemused. Intrigued by the message, he read on.

_You don't know how this disappoints me! It's even more than when I miss eating Howalons for a day...! But well, had to go…for the sake of world peace, I must pore over my book to save myself and everyone else, including my mom. Bear with me if you're bear enough._

'_Kanmik'_

Natsume let the phone down in slow motion, his mind reeling at what he just read.

A prank call? But then what's with 'Anon'? It was a startling mockery of what he considered this text message: anonymous. Either that or this Kanmik was fooling around looking for trouble in the wrong place.

A business proposal? Nope…If you call having fun in bed was business. The thought made him smirk at what could possibly caused that.

So that leaves the queer yet vaguely interesting Kanmik… the name faintly reminded him of stale dairy products, stale candy bars and stale wine.

He decided to look for other clues---maybe that Shin sabotaged his celphone and hauled this anonymity.

As he was browsing over the inbox, he brushed over Narumi's text. He was his teacher who was more loving and clingy to him than necessary. You could say he was one of his overly enthusiastic fans that didn't help much in making his life any better.

"_How's my pudgy-wudgy darling? Still looking gorgeously desirable in your dark raven hair, steely crimson eyes and supple lips hn? I Narumi shall vow to be with you forever so you don't have to stay in the dark. All you have to do is meet me after school, okay? And then…I'll help you with your trouble. –wink-_

Natsume read it, getting the same nauseated feeling again that he could barely contain. Without thinking about it, he immediately went to the 'delete all messages' icon and clicked it empty. The inbox and all clues about Kanmik went down the memory eraser…

Natsume soon realized this and cursed himself for being downright careless.

Now what.

He looked at the message again, deciding whether to abandon his seeking and go back brooding by himself when another message beeped on.

It was Kanmik's number…

"_I'm SERIOUS. I really am going to study." _It read.

"Huh, like I'd try to stop you." He muttered low to himself, smiling as he clicked on the letters and formed back a text message. For a moment he hesitated in clicking the 'send' button, then thought "What the hell. I won't lose anything." Pushed it, then awaited his fate.

From the 'sent items' folder appeared his number to Kanmik's.

It read:

"_Fine by me, go ahead and study. I was thinking about going tomorrow at the town square though… I intended to wait for someone there by that potted tree in the center around sunset … But I guess that someone will never come. –sigh— hope you pass your test. Bye."_

_---_

**Author notes: What will happen? Will Natsume the Anon push through with the meeting? What will be Mikan's reaction if it does? Hrmm. Seems like there's more to this mystery than anyone can bungle, so tune in and... please please review:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Hey... I got a below average review count... :C I have to admit that makes me feel disappointed, but thank you to the two who reviewed, dominiqueanne and ruinprincess! Shows someone is reading my single first fic, which is very good news. :D ...anyway I_ have to updat_e before taking a long break. So here is another chapter from me, hope you like it!! I'll be glad if you do, but I'll even be happier if you review afterwards:D ENJOY!**

**---**

_**Circumstances of a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

**---**

She turned on her side of the bed and read the message under the brighter light of her lampshade to look at it more clearly. Mikan read the lines more slowly as if by doing that it could turn and change its meaning into ways she can understand. The same sentence and phrase glared back:

"_Fine by me, go ahead and study. I was thinking about going tomorrow at the town square though… I intended to wait for someone there by that potted tree in the center around sunset … But I guess that someone will never come. –sigh— hope you pass your test. Bye."_

The message from Anon read the same unchanging lines but she stared at it as if the font colors were changing. She found herself unwilling to believe.

"What does he want to happen?" she whispered to herself out loud, then paused when she realized the probable answer.

"Is he actually daring me into meeting with him tomorrow?? That's---"she stopped, a thought occurring to her.

She rised up from her bed, put on her slippers and went to the mirror to see her reflection. She was already blooming into a young woman, she saw… She was slightly pretty and attractive enough to turn heads to those walking past her… enough for her to gain confidence that could kill an ant at least, and meet this… this Anon thing that vaguely intrigued her---as much as she was intriguing him.

That decided her decision.

"Alright! Meeting place tomorrow, at the square!" she cried inside herself, feeling triumphant already.

This was going to be one anticipating event… she grinned, slumping back to her bed amidst all the books lying open.

But there was still the test lying in between her and her meeting…like some sick joke played by the evil evil fates to keep the thrill at bay. The coming feeling of doom brought about by a heavy test such as this especially when she didn't study always had its own motto, "No one gets to the top without passing a trial first! Bwahahaha!".

And_does_ she feel it right now…especially the diabolical laughter, sounding sufficiently real. Pushing her mind to be an absorbent sponge instead of a dry block of wood to absorb all she was reading, she compressed all her time and did the cramming.

She could only hope tomorrow's result would be enough to heighten her spirit---enough for standing up to the meeting instead of shrinking into ultimate depression brought by an impossible huge red circle mark on her test paper. If it got to that, what with all the guilt she felt, she might not even make it to the square and come rushing back to the comfort of her own home, weeping like a retarded.

Well, she can't let that happen.

So she crammed till the early hours of the morning.

---

The next morning dawned incredibly fast, enough for Mikan to believe that time really does fly, _and_ on a Mach 9, most especially when the next day had something that would upset her…

The grand test took place that noon, hours before her meeting. She put her pen on the test paper, and stared at the contents that were seemingly wavering on her sight. Everything felt blurry all of a sudden, and if it wasn't for the life-saving thought of ending this test and moving on to the meeting, she wouldn't have gotten over the "hypnotic wave" of which she found herself.

The pen on her hand began to move on its own; whether with the accompaniment of the last night's cramming or she was merely scribbling gibberish didn't matter, because both had to do with her eagerness to finish it as fast and sanely as possible.

By the time the bell had rung, she eagerly passed the sheet to her waiting teacher and disappeared for the corridor leading to the school grounds and outside.

---

Well, thinking about it now… it wasn't so bad, Mikan thought with a glum smile. At least she was able to ensure 10-15 answers that_sounded_ correct; that would probably be enough to earn her a passing grade.

And, if she was going to include yesterday's near tragedy, this was actually a miraculous improvement---that is, if her mind was going anywhere near genius which she largely doubt it was. Her brain, she figured in recent years, loved to stay neutral in its place.

Anyway, she seemed especially lucky today, she noted as she hopped her way towards the town square with a jolly smile pasted on her face. For one thing, their test papers won't be released today, and that was like a double-faced card of yin and yang; both can greatly affect her mood depending on the grade, which she didn't want.

Right now, she felt contented with everything about herself. The sun was shining, the breeze was playfully mild, the scents and aromas of hundreds of spices and other wonderful smells joined forces to uplift her spirit and refresh her mind.

A sigh escaped her lips… Mother Nature can be very kind sometimes.

Whispering a little prayer to the wind in thanks for this day's good luck and grace, Mikan walked her way from the school grounds to the place of her destination: the town square.

---

The young man sitting across the square glanced at his expensive Rolex watch for the tenth time. Finding the reading beyond the time of the meeting, he sat back with an unconcealed frustrated expression on his face, crossed his arms on his chest, also for the ninth time of that afternoon.

He was a thin, lanky man who's built defied his age, his wide nerdy eyeglasses hung before his squinty eyes like a built-in spectacle, looking as if it was a part of him. From his position now, anyone who would've seen him would know what he's feeling as if it come out of him like a smell: impatience.

And if one was observant enough, they'd find out one other thing: he was someone who would kill to have it its own way.

Shin Tamada looked and acted exactly like that in Natsume's perspective. And if he wasn't so bluntly strict enough to him, Shin would've taken control over him---maybe even his everyday chores.

---

It all started when Shin was introduced to him long ago in his father's arranged ball. Ever since then, the older man followed Natsume's tail, acting like he had actually ordered him to be his personal servant and adviser.

---

But Shin was not always that much of the pest that he was…

Especially right now.

Natsume waited inside the second floor of the first class restaurant, the one with the perfect view of the town square outside. The idea of how he ended up in here waiting for a stranger he knew nothing of puzzled him a little, quite unlike his way of behaving like a proper wealthy noble man. But nevertheless, he knew without a doubt that it was his decision, and that's something he'll never break.

His sight drifted towards the waiting man that was Shin, sitting on the benches awaiting her arrival. It was not coincidence that he was put to that place, of course. This was his idea of a meeting after all… having Shin look after her arrival, while he sits somewhere on the second floor of a building.

---

Natsume told him about Kanmik and the eager man immediately came up with a plan---even volunteered to be the one to anticipate Kanmik's arrival and bring her to him. The idea didn't seem so bad… Natsume thought he would've come up with a plan like that anyway if he didn't suggest it.

And now, sitting in the soft high backed dining chair enjoying the comfortable service of this restaurant, he felt a peculiar kind of joy of not having to be out there under the heat of the scorching afternoon sun waiting for someone he wasn't even sure would come.

At least this incident won't cost him precious time…if it didn't turn out right.

He realized it was not without its benefits too, Natsume was thinking offhandedly as he sipped his English tea, liking its original taste. Coming to the town square gave him the chance to savor the services offered so generously to him here, courtesy by the owner, who was one of higher ups who vied for his father's beneficial friendship and favor.

Come to think of it too, now that he was in the subject… Natsume thought, his eyes half-open, smelling the calming scent of the tea hypnotically…

Shin really wasn't that bad if all he was worth was falling on his feet eager to do his work, regardless of himself. It reminded him strongly of slaves back in those ancient times, but at least he wasn't forced. Shin worked willingly for him because of what he can grant… even the possibility of being rich might have also crossed his mind.

_As if_ Natsume's wealth was actually contagious.

He further sipped his tea with the careful, slow manner of the educated and refined. Then he stopped. From the stairway he could hear voices and the sound of footsteps…

Without thought, he put his cup down and calmly waited.

The voices grew louder; the other one was Shin's, the other undoubtedly would've been Kanmik's…she was female.

"_And a loud one too." _He thought, grinning. He wondered briefly what this could have in store for him. He didn't think this meeting will lead anywhere; he didn't even considered the possibility. Only that this will be interesting and fun crossed his mind when he decided to meet up with her.

---

"Really? So he's Natsume. How does he look like? Where is he?" Mikan asked eagerly as she climbed the stairs. For one step she asked one question, and they were going up in moderate speed.

She's that much of a blabber-mouth, Shin thought annoyingly. If he didn't have enough patience in waiting, he certainly didn't have that much patience for talkers too.

With a pestered look, he answered her questions with the brief, "You'll see." And then Mikan would go back quietly, only to ask another version of the questions seconds after.

She waited and even anticipated for this long enough. Of course she was eager! If you know what she went through, maybe you'd understand.

---

**))) FLASHBACK --- ARRIVAL (((**

She had arrived at the town square with her face lit up in the sunniest smile, anyone who would've seen her would've been blinded by its profound exulted joy and excitement.

---

Mikan had gingerly went to the potted tree Anon mentioned about, her footsteps made slow with anxiety and excitement.

"_I wonder what he looks like? Drop-dead gorgeous? Handsome as Elvis? Haughty like an ape? As stern as a military commander? Normal like everybody else?_

_Is he fat, malnourished, tall? I wonder what his personality is like?_

_Most of all, Is he the kind of guy he says he is?"_

Mikan thought these thoughts all over again, rewinding, playing, reliving. But she could not arrive at a definite answer, so she went on to look for him.

Her breathing, once normal and flowing, suddenly stopped momentarily and caught on her throat; she could only see a man sitting on the benches with his back to hers…Sitting by that single potted tree with its surrounding bench…

the_only one_ sitting on the benches, by the way.

_Anon. The anonymous 17 year old desirable boy who found his way into her email asking her to be his textmate…_

And now it had come to this.

Bracing herself, Mikan strut forward, not really having any idea what to expect. Everything was suddenly going in slow motion, including her breathing.

Inches away now…

"_My world will crumble when I see him… My world will crumble when I see him…" _was her thought, then with reckless abandon, a thought sprung, "_Oh what the heck do I care."_

Then she plunged on. Mikan immediately turned to face him, her nostrils flaring with sheer anxiety, her eyes wide.

Well, her world…just a _slight_ crumble.

Shin faced him, startled for a moment at her sudden face off, then he lit up into a smile filled with toothy gaps that even his braces could not repair. His thick eyeglasses seem to have its own shine and his expression could only be that of recognition, she realized briefly.

"Kanmik?" the words draw out from Shin's mouth, unbelieving for a while. It sounded almost like 'Kan-miik…??' just like the ones who greet their partner after many years and saw that she had grown fat enough to be unrecognizable.

For one horrible moment, Mikan wanted to dash far away from that unbelieving voice and vent her lamentations to the comfort of her bedroom in episodes of laughing, weeping and howling.

But she had to take her stand.

"_My identity is at stake here…" _she thought. Yes, even if her identity was her name pronounced backwards. She valued it that much.

"I'm Kanmik… well, Mikan actually." She replied awkwardly then giggled aloud---the kind of giggle that's used to cover up really embarrassing situations such as this.

Then suddenly, just when she was expecting the worst, Shin did something unexpected.

He smiled back, genuinely happy.

_No, Overly _happy.

"That's good news!!" he actually raved to her face, "Great news in fact!"

Mikan was too startled and confused to give back a decent reply that does not consist of Huhs and Whats.

It didn't matter to him though, Mikan saw.

He was very happy only by the fact that

_she was here_

_she showed up and came obediently to the said meeting place_

_she was honest---well, at least for the last second she was._

That was enough---

_Natsume's contentment_ was enough.

"Come!_You should go and see him_!!!" Shin excitedly said to her.

Now that was something you don't hear everyday.

This guy she thought was Anon was _actually not_ Anon the anonymous, but someone else…. A sudden disappointment and relief was about to engulf her and showed on her face.

"What?" she asked.

Shin saw and stopped himself to explain. Calmly. "I'm Shin Tamada, Natsume's friend… well, Natsume's really Anon and I was here to take you to him when you arrive."

She had time to be surprised, "Natsume? He's Anon? …W-Where is he?" she asked, her tone tried to be joyful at the news but couldn't. She can't help but feel like she was just another textmate… A client of his. 'Meet me in the office and let's discuss business' thing.

But thinking about it later, she thought she did not have the right to even feel that. If she had, it would also be like having the right to choose anyone she wanted as her textmate and be treated as she liked, and then everyone else. That would be behaving like a spoiled, dictating queen… she wasn't like that.

Mikan smiled inspite of herself. Who knows what can happen anyway.

Shin smiled wide back, then they eagerly made their way to the restaurant nearby where he was. A few breaths later, Mikan began her questioning and Shin's annoyance started.

---

**)))BACK TO PRESENT at the restaurant(((**

Now, the moment has come…

Mikan ascended the steps as if one in a dream. Shin, feeling her anticipation too, decided to wait it out a little and heighten out the thrill, observing her actions from the corner of his eyes.

There were several customers on the second floor, Mikan saw, all of them looking refined and wealthy. But only one young man sat alone on a table lying on the farthest side overlooking the window.

He was sitting deep in thought, like he had a big problem. Or…he was waiting for someone. Even viewed from the side, Mikan could see how good-looking he was…and that made it even harder to breath for her.

Now she's blaming the fates for making him so handsome.

_Now_ she's worried if she may even be able to start a decent introduction/conversation... Or even meet his standards. He definitely looked rich, the type who's educated and well honed, and she's nothing but a simple ordinary girl…

The fact made her even more nervous.

Shin dragged her towards the table and Mikan saw in slow motion the young man's sight went to them, and stayed there.

She somehow felt a strong urge to dash and hide under one of the tables or throw a paper bag over her face, just to keep away the embarrassment.

But to her sweet shocking surprise, before she could attempt any of that, she saw him smile.

It was a humble, meek smile… the kind you'd see in people who didn't smile that much, as if they reserve it only for important purposes.

"H-Hello." The words suddenly tumbled out of her lips in a vain attempt to cover for her embarrassment.

Natsume gave her a strange look, inclining his head as if he saw something in her that she didn't. Then, abruptly, he held out a hand in what would've been a formal gesture for a handshake.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga." He sung the words out with a smile for a moment she thought looked impish.

She realized briefly that she could move her eyes away from his face, then looked down and saw his hand forward. She stared at it as if it were alien.

Mikan found herself extending her hand to his, almost dreamily and shook his hand. Then she looked up to meet his face.

He was genuinely smiling.

"I'm…Mikan." She finally said uncertainly, then with more conviction, "Mikan Sakura."

And that was how it started. They both looked into each other's eyes and found themselves in there.

Even Shin saw the connection, his insides bursting to laugh itself out.

"_Wait till this gets to the media..! And then the real fun begins…" _his mind howled.

---

**Author notes: ...And so this starts the whole circumstance for Mikan, who suddenly finds herself in conflict with her own emotions. What will happen if she finds out that Natsume is someone influential enough to have everyone running after him despite his attempts to maintain his privacy? How will Mikan react to this? Most of all, what will become of her when she realizes that she is beginning to enter this tyrannical fame circle? FIND OUT, FIND OUT:) PLEASE REVIEW for the sake of the next chapter!!! thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: Hi, it's January 23 and somewhere around 12 noon now in my country. Exams are over finally, (huge **_**phew) **_**that means I'm back to business:) Here is another installment of COALS. Yup. Circumstances Of A Love Story—COALS. Neat huh? (jumping merrily) anyway! …A-Aherm, t'was just a result of many reviews… Psst, it's very appreciated by the way…! I got an average review count, whipeee (jumping merrily again) x) **

**So hope you like this next chapter!!! Let's move on, ja ne! hehe! **

**---**

_**Circumstances of a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**---**

Mikan couldn't peel the feeling off.

Even as she stared into his eyes, she couldn't help feeling like she was not important enough despite being flustered and elated.

Natsume… he appeared very elegant in his tailored suit. Everything about him had a quiet carefree nature around him—and something else. Cold. The air of it hung around him despite his friendly smile.

And one other thing—he's very much wealthy. _Uncle-Scrooge_ _the zillionaire_ wealthy. She felt it exuding out from him like pungent yet discreet money smell. It exuded in his quiet manner, his smooth etiquette and his gentlemanly ways.

Not that she had anything against rich people…

The mere fact that he obliged to meet her here—she, a simple girl who only knew simple things and simple ordinary life and simple ordinary livelihood—was enough to make her feel like she's assuming herself to be someone highly important. Her mom told her people like that was the kind who assumes a role that wasn't theirs, in order to live a false life. She had called them Hypocrites. The term, she said, was similar with phonies and conning turds. Even Mikan didn't like the sound of it; it's like the name of an asylum. And…as far she knew, she wasn't a hypocrite. But standing here in this rich-men environment and all these rich people around, she was starting to feel like one.

Mikan started withdrawing into herself at the thought, suddenly feeling out of place. Her sight drifted towards Natsume the Anonymous' direction and saw him looking at her with a strange expression…something that reminded her much of someone who had to accept the consequences of his decision and was now disappointed in it. The realization, for some reason, did not surprise her a lot.

After all, Natsume was here to remind her she was unlike them.

He had ordered Shin to get her after all… She wondered briefly if he did the same when getting expensive boxes and packages in the airport or somewhere else.

…And then wondered again if his time was that important and she was here wasting it.

The thought made her uncomfortable around him.

"Is something wrong?" Natsume's voice drifted out to her. Concerned, annoyed, bluntly caring? She couldn't tell.

It suddenly felt like she totally didn't belong here, standing on a Persian rug with her cheap school shoes, dressed in her plain school uniform amidst beautiful people…and seen with him.

_That doesn't look right,_ her mind screamed.

She was faintly aware of people looking at her, vaguely curious, but to Mikan it was more of the look of people who see something out of place... To her mind, that thing that was out of place here was her. The realization bit hard into her consciousness and overpowered all thoughts she had currently.

Natsume the Anon's voice kept asking her if she was all right, but it all seemed distant.

Right now, only her thoughts mattered.

And her thoughts told her that _This doesn't look right._

_Uh-uh. Not one bit. _

_So… what you goin to do about it?_

_Run like a house on fire?_

"Yes…" she whispered back, suddenly glum.

"Mikan?" Now Natsume's voice started to sound concerned. But that was all show, Mikan thought.

Without further ado, she bolted to the stairs, past the shock faces and ran away outside the restaurant, sending customers looking her way and thinking about how the restaurant's restroom was full; the leaving girl appeared constipated. And then, they swung back to their own thoughts to attend to more important matters.

---

The Sakura residence's front door flew open and immediately banged shut, seeming to shake the whole house with the force. Mikan raced to the stairs, catch her breath for a moment, then continued upwards to the sweet security of her bedroom.

Once there, she dropped to her bed and racing to snatch her teddy bear from afar, she cradled it before letting all the tears that had welled so much in her eyes fall…and continue to fall relentlessly.

Thoughts from the recent event of Natsume the Anonymous, thoughts from her past failures, thoughts from her historical grievances and crumbling self-esteem resurfaced—in that order—all sparked by one single fact.

The fact that Natsume was wealthy beyond her wildest dreams, handsome like she'd never even imagined, and attitude she knew he could possess but feared to expect, all have to do with that single act. Okay, so it's not single, fine. But it all has to do with it.

And now she cries. Some part of her, the tiny microscopic bit of herself, told that if she do just that, the painful realization would go away…and with it, her failure to be something she would be proud of, too.

With the thought staying in her mind, she fell asleep soon after with tears in her eyes. And when she wakes up the next morning, she'd realized she was wrong on that part.

The pain will not go away. It will stay and revisit her for some years to come…

---

"Damn it! What did I do??" Natsume cursed to himself, sitting on the couch with his head back. He swept his dark raven hair around in frustration.

Shin sat on the other couch facing him, his face difficult to express, as if he's holding from laughing out loud or merely trying to understand Natsume's situation.

Either way, Natsume didn't care. He watched him, suddenly at lost for what to do. Even at times like this, people like Shin could use an ear to lend to—like a dummy.

"What the hell do you think I did to make her go like that?" he asked frustrated, though it was more to himself. He had grown to not relying on Shin's advice; it was worst than a lie.

He continued, like a guilty man confessing to a crime, "She was looking weird at the moment, I kept asking her what was wrong and she just ignored me..." Natsume was talking to himself as he examined his hands, then added in a more apologizing tone, "And I thought I was being _proper_…"

Shin found the opportunity to butt in, "Boss, I don't think your definition of _proper _goes anywhere along the lines of her type of expected meeting…" he had the inclination to laugh dryly at his joke, "In fact, she might've thought something else." he said sluggishly, then added in an undertone, "And besides, don't you think you're overreacting too much? She's just one girl." The words slipped out before he could stop himself. He gasped inwardly, clapped a hand over his mouth too late then reluctantly rose to meet his eyes.

For a moment, Natsume just stared at him… then he slipped back again to his own couch, "Whatever. I'll do what I want and get it if I have to." He was saying, his tone growing bitter, "And if this is anywhere near your business, I'll tell you. In the meantime, keep your opinions to yourself when they're not needed." He said curtly.

The reply hit like a slap on Shin's moon-like face, shock registering itself there. Natsume, for all their time being together, had never invoked so much as a harsh scolding to him—well, maybe all those snide remarks—but never so open as this…

Shin sighed and thought it best to leave this young man alone with his cranky emotions. He glanced at him, his back to his, and thought again why he acted like that…

The words coming from his own lips came back again.

…_Just one girl…_

Shin left him lying on the couch, feeling something wrong with his decision about Kanmik-Mikan as he studied Natsume's defiant back to his.

Deep within, he had a feeling he will regret it soon.

---

The phone tightened for sometime in his grip before he pushed the 8 telephone numbers of the spyware community. Then he let his grip relax as he listened to the constant ringing on the other end, his thoughts inevitably going back reassessing his decision.

After all, nobody who's having second thoughts go to the world's renowned spying community…that would be like signing a "rip-your-privacy" contract. But, for another good hunch feeling, he felt it was going to do him good, this spying thing.

And his, for that matter.

The other end's ringing finally dropped to receive him. It crackled a little as the phone was taken from its place, then a sullen voice talked.

"What can I get for you?" its naughty, mischievous voice was almost inhuman.

"_Everything." _He thought, then went on to discuss business.

---

**Author's notes: the plot is thickening as Mikan and Natsume's relationship takes one unexpected swing! (whoosh!) What will happen when someone close to Natsume (hint!hint!) senses that Mikan is getting a little bitty **_**too close**_** enough to be a threat for his attention? (woooot) Yup, someone is actually behind the background in Natsume's very rich life, and this someone doesn't want any simple girl like Mikan to ruin his schemes... and he would do everything to keep her under his watchful eye.**

**What will happen now?? This chapter is a little short, so I'll make the next one long. Review review! Please? …for the sake of the next chapter:) Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello I'm back!!! Miss me? Nyahaha. I made this chapter long, as promised. :) So hope you like it! Those who reviewed, thank you! It's very well appreciated. Makes me want to update more, hehe. Alright, enough formalities, let's move on to chapter 5… **

**---**

_**Circumstances of a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**---**

Three days have passed since the meeting with Natsume the Anonymous… Mikan went on with her daily activities, trying to brainwash herself and forget about him—

--an impossible feat, she soon found out.

She sighed as she rode her pink bicycle on her way to town, recalling and dreaming what would've been if she wasn't such a crybaby and stayed to get to know him better.

The handsome and fabulously wealthy Natsume…

"_I just bet he's everybody's dreamboy…" _she thought glumly, dreaming up of him having a whole willing harem by himself, _"He must get sick of seeing girls swooning and falling over his feet all the time." _She sighed again…then stopped, also skidding her bike to a full halt.

_Now_, just exactly why she be thinking these _sad, lonely thoughts?_

_He's_ the one who gave the pre-emptive strike! She only acted on her own--well, _instinct. _Even that pasty face Shin would testify to that.

Mikan reminded herself again how he acted the first time—the recall making her bitter and mad all over again—and felt satisfied. That would kill her fantasy, even for awhile.

A car's persistent honking slapped her back into reality and she snapped to the sound for a moment.

"Hey! If you're tryin to get yourself get killed on the road, then don't do it with my car! It's recently been _carwashed_!" the grumpy driver proclaimed in a blaring voice like that of a megaphone, extending his hairy fist for exclamation, "_Now get out of the damn middle of the wide road and put your ass on the sidewalk where you and junk bike belong, you daydreaming !#$!!"_

Mikan nearly scrambled and fell on the side, as if the man's words whipped at her. He sped his car a split second after she had snatched away the bike on time and saved her feet from getting crushed.

She stared at the departing car, feeling suddenly confused and miserable at how this world worked… She was 17 years old with a child-like maturity, a fragile heart that was way too soft for its own good and own issues to settle regarding her self-esteem. And that mean man didn't even consider it.

Now she stared at the departing car with the furious driver who was very mad at her for stopping in the middle of the road to think her own thoughts…

Without thinking, Mikan rearranged her bike, sat on it, and pedaled herself home. She didn't like to imagine what would become of her if she received a more inhumanely treatment than that. If it came to it, maybe she'd have a nervous breakdown, or sit in a corner and hug her knees to her chest, or maybe just disappear.

Just how impervious can the world be, given her circumstances? Maybe...

_Maybe_ it just didn't give a damn about her after all.

For one second as she mechanically rode her bike on the pavement, her mind still shaken after what happened, she thought these thoughts at the back of her mind…and for just one moment, she nearly stumbled upon the universal, unpleasant fact on which this world revolved.

But for now, Mikan maintains her innocence.

---

The same routine for the next few school days worked beautifully; at least it kept the raging monsters in her mind at bay. She wakes up in the morning, takes breakfast, rides her bicycle to school, listens blankly to the lessons with half her attention divided between schoolwork and her personal thoughts, then head home feeling worthless yet satisfied. But that part helped a lot in keeping herself coordinated and straight.

Mikan entered the classroom that day, sliding the door with the barest whisper of plastic sliding past, so very unlike her routine bangings every morning.

"Good morning…" she muttered sullenly and lurched towards her seat. Tobita, Nonoko and Anna gave her a glance in reply, then stopped and stared, noting the big change in her tone. Even Hotaru gave her complete, undetached attention for the first time.

Mikan slid into her seat, floating dreamily on the subspace of her mind which was the barricade she built, if not totally oblivious to their sudden interest in her.

"_They notice me more than when I'm very loud each morning… And I'm not even saying anything to get their attention." _Mikan thought distantly, amused at the irony of it, _"Maybe I should stay like this…And then everyone will start appreciating me better." _She sighed, a hollow, empty laugh rippling through her mind. For some reason, none of this was making her feel any better. And the classmates took this perfect opportunity to observe and watch her with blank eyes just when she was at her damnedest moment. Great timing.

But maybe it was for the good of it; she set up these barricades of melancholy around her anyway, in the hopes to completely eliminate traces of the ill-received meeting. The drawback was, of course the people around can't help noticing the big difference, which may just be perfect for her plan to attain a state of hermitage; people will ponder for awhile at the cause of this sort of illness pulling her down, and when they can't guess an answer for her sudden change, they'll leave her alone and mind their own business.

Exactly why how she ended up with these thoughts of becoming a hermit and intentionally pulling her down had to do much with---yup, guessed right---her meeting with Natsume the Anon. It was that dramatic for her.

As sensitive as Mikan was for everyone's feelings, she was also that sensitive to her own, and the breach that the meeting caused was enough to make her feel left out and deliberately ostracize herself.

One particular anxious friend noticed the changes, however. Mikan's sudden glum appearance was a spectacular shift that was even more promiscuous than her loud voice, Hotaru observed. That was reason enough. Now Hotaru's thinking what could possibly have brought this bubbly, energetic girl down; this Mikan girl who wouldn't even shy from the blasts of her famous baka gun or even threatened by the biggest bully in school. Nope, there was something else shrinking her spirits low…And Hotaru was certain it was big enough to keep her mind occupied and zombie-like for the past few days. It's eating inside her.

The raven-haired girl stood up and began walking to her seat. Usually Mikan looks up brightly even before she approaches; an animal instinct she had for Hotaru's presence. But now, the pig-tailed girl simply sunk lower in her seat as though an unseen force was weighing her down. Even her usual always-elevated pigtails drooped low, sharing her sadness.

Hotaru stood before her seat, staring down at her with vague eyes. Mikan had enough spirit to look up and greet her.

"Hotaru… You're here." Her tone was of recognition, but not close enough to being friendly. Even to Hotaru's ears who's been so used to Mikan's megaphone of a voice, it sounded alien. Out of place.

It had no right coming from Mikan's lips… Hotaru was thinking, somewhat annoyed. In truth, deep within she hated Mikan for behaving so sickly, even though she was perfectly fine as hay.

"Mikan. What's wrong?" she asked the first concerned question regarding her. The ones who heard were more surprised than Mikan's sudden change, but they said nothing.

The pale girl did not react as strongly; her melancholic mind didn't even have time to think about it. "Nothing, Hotaru…" she immediately spoke the words that sprung in her mind, then added a little laugh to prove it, "It's nothing at all…"

Hotaru stared at her blankly, the look in her eyes like a scientist finding a major flaw in one of the test specimens, _"Even her futility to hide her emotions is pathetic. But it's still like Mikan to act like nothing's wrong..." _she added with the considerate thought. She was suddenly determined to get to the heart of this matter.

…Whatever it takes.

---

Mikan sighed satiated yet depressed as she made the rare detour to the town square on her way that particular afternoon, keeping her head low as she walked, as if the sinking light of the sun was harsh to her being.

A nice cup of tea would be nice for a change in this routine… she convinced herself with the fact before it could move on to less pleasant thoughts. After all, she's not so ignorant that she met Anon here in the first place… In this same town square that left too many chances for reminiscing.

The vast pavement marking the entrance to the town square appeared in view, looking the same as when she first came here happy and full of good hope. Memories clogged up for so long loosened up and threatened to make her dash away from the sight, but she firmly held her ground as she looked around the familiar grounds of the wide town square, looking majestic as the setting sun rinsed its stone grounds in bronze light. Nothing so grand and melancholic as her recall though, she thought with clenched teeth, holding up the trembling of her lips with the effort.

"_For my cup of tea…"_ she grinded in her mind with much conviction, and took a big step forward to keep her moving.

In her mind's eye, she's seeing the place where she saw Shin, the supposed Anon, who eventually wasn't Anon… and then the familiar walk from the benches to that grand restaurant… feeling the inevitable creep of emotions that accompanied that event. The benches fashioned from wood and steel, lining in a circle around the potted tree in the center never appeared more nostalgic than it was, feeling the sting of disappointment and relief all over again when she realized Shin's confession.

Finally, after what seemed like walking for an eternity, she found herself looking unbelievingly at the front of the restaurant, her eyes wide with the recall.

It all suddenly became very clear now, as though she were reliving every second of the event by coming here. Her throat, though suddenly dry, ached no more for the nice cup of tea she earlier thought she craved and now only wanted nothing but the refreshing drink of homemade lemonade….

---In fact, her whole body ached for something back at _home_, maybe even the comfortable soft oblivion offered by her bed…

Her tears strongly threatening to resurface again, she turned around and began retreating with slow steps…only to be further stopped. Her eyes, wavering for a moment at seeing the memories again, now stared back to the man across her with wide clarity. Shock and a huge burst of unreality swept passed her like an impossibly strong wind, knocking off her breath and mind for a while.

Natsume sat across one of the benches lining the front of the restaurant. In his arms he held the most gorgeous set of bouquet flowers she had ever placed her eyes on. Its brilliant, vibrant colors sweep on the decorative plastic which contained it, demanding attraction from passerbys and common people alike. But that didn't matter much to her.

Mikan stared, not doing anything. For one second, she might have also forgotten how to breathe. All her thoughts and attention spun and compressed on one single thing: Natsume.

She stared at him as though he had come back from hell and beyond, perhaps heaven and paradise too, as her conflicting emotions put it. But she knew enough just how _real _he was. She knew that much even if she didn't touch him.

He sat there, turning as much heads as the bouquet of flowers he had in his arms. Even dressed in a plain navy-blue t-shirt with the white-colored meek words "I thought Denial is just a river in Egypt…", he had the image of a young Greek god, who, somehow, forgot his ancient cloths and found the humor to dress up boy-next-door style instead, if not for the purpose of attracting more heads than he already does.

And just for proof that the fates were conspiring with Mikan this particular fateful day, Natsume's head did a half turn and his sight stuck fittingly to her staring wide-eyed ones, like a neat fit in a jigsaw puzzle. For a fleeting moment, she swore she even heard the _click _as the puzzle piece fell into place. _Magically_ humorous.

But before that, her reflexes or some inner drive told her to react instead of keeping a poker face.

And react dramatically, she did.

Natsume saw her in an instant, wasted no time and bolted upright in his sitting, causing the expensive looking 24-carat bouquet flowers to fall from his lap to the ground. Now the passerbys had their attention divided between the young Greek god and the helpless flowers lying on the ground, temporarily without an owner.

The scene was of much interest apparently that they all stopped to see this moment; a man too handsome to be real, seeming transfixed at something else other than his beauty, and the flowers he seemed to have abandoned on the ground, awaiting a merchant's arms to take it to its stall and sell it for a good price or just a nice place at the new flower vase at home.

Mikan, paralyzed as ever, couldn't find the strength to do something---say something like _"En garde!!" _and retreat for safety. That usually seemed the best of her choices.

But right now, she had something else in mind… and even if her paralysis didn't get the better of her, she would stay anyway.

Stay, face him… and fulfill her part of the deal.

This is the consequence of her running away last time, and she was determined to make up for it... she thought, remembering all the times she withdrew from everyone and everything because of a single less-than-one-hour eyeball meeting.

Silly it was to think, coming from her, who just recently wished herself a hermit and played the role to the fullest, as though punishing herself for being who she was. How reactive can her mind get, she can never begin to guess.

And… even though Natsume's face off was way too timed to be true; he appearing to look too much like he was on his way to a date, or better yet, on his way to asking for forgiveness, only crossed her mind fleetingly, like a passing scent of perfume then gone.

In the meanwhile, she had this moment to take care of.

"Mikan?" Natsume's voice. He's taking a step towards her, "Mikan Sakura?"

Again, the tone of the voice… Each of Mikan's sensory receptors analyzed and interpreted it into fragments of vague emotions, each different. But one she picked off to be concern and…gladness. Or so she thought she wanted it to.

Calming herself in that split second---for just one split second when her other self strongly forced her to flee from all the other implications in that tone: disappointment, mockery, sorrow and everything unpleasant---she decided to stay.

For her sake.

It took her all the effort to do so, though. Because staying would mean proving her recent beliefs wrong, and opening up another part of an explanation---his.

Mikan stood, her fists clenched tightly as though they can contain all her emotions in one death grip, and planted her feet firmly on the ground like she might suddenly grow wings and fly.

After one endless waiting, Natsume walked the five steps to reach an arm's length from her, and stopped.

A hollow, pressured moment.

"…M-Mikan?" Natsume breathed the words, uncertain. He truly meant it, she realized later.

She didn't trust herself to speak.

Natsume voiced it out for her, "…About last time…" an audible sigh escaped his lips, "It was not my intention to make you go, you should believe me on that." he sounded bitterly angry, but he was sincere.

That made her look up and face him fair and square.

"_He sounds real enough despite his looks…." _She's thinking deep to herself as she studied his talking face, _"Why was I being a complete klutz that time? I never thought he could be so—well, humble for change..." _

"…so make it up to you." Natsume finished, then waited for her answer.

Mikan, unfortunately, wasn't listening.

"What?" she asked dumbly.

Her answer struck him a little, as though he had asked an important question and received a dumb reply. Nevertheless, he repeated.

"I said, if you want to---"

The rest of his words were drowned by the droning noises coming from a drill in a building nearby being constructed.

"…make it up to you." He finished again. It had to be that the important parts of the message had to bitten off by the noise, she thought irritatingly.

Then somehow… Instead of asking him to repeat it again—this guy could use a break from what Mikan did to him, and these questionings weren't helping at all—she thought of a good idea.

"Know what I think?" Mikan asked, thoughtful at first, then her smile slipped to a grin, "Why don't we head to the ice cream shop over there?" she pointed to the direction of the plaza, then turned to face him, "Then… we'll talk about _business_." her tone ended with the vague riddle implying what had to be done.

For a moment, the young man's face shifted to change quizzically, then copied her own understanding.

"Yeah. Why not?" he gave his kind-of impish smile, "Let's do that."

---

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: whoa, those two are really starting to get to know each other. After all the pain Mikan went through she finally get to meet Natsume, yet again. But of what consequence does this fated meeting lead to? The stakes get high when this little bit of fact gets out in the open and someone behind Natsume's background is rearing to close in for the possible threat Mikan is capable of… and he doesn't give a damn if she was just an ordinary girl.**

**::By the way, Natsume is a tad bit of OOC here… (appalled) I suppose he had to turn out that way if he's going anywhere near fulfilling his role. So there.::**

**Please review review! For the sake of the next chapter! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES 3/11/08: oh kay. **

**First I'm sending my apologies for an update way too long and my big appreciation to those who reviewed!! Yey! I'm back from slacking off, alive and still loving fiction. Fortunately, I was able to squeeze in a schedule especially for this purpose of updating chapters. Lucky for me. :D ..Am I that busy to delay updating, you say? Well, partly. (For the record, there's a test waiting for me tomorrow. Don't I just love updating when there's a test?). The other reason lies on the fact that I'm a half-baked struggling perfectionist and a candidate for procrastination. I happen to have finished this chapter before valentines day approached, but since it was done very impromptu and had tendency to be detached from plot, the update took longer than—aherm, err usual. Ehehe… **

**Anyway, it's here! I'm back! Oil the wheels and cogs and keep it runnin, y'all. Heh heh. :) moving on… hmmm. Let's see what we have: chapter 6. This is continuing from the 2****nd**** meeting of the two lovers with their circumstances imposed upon them later on. **

**Destiny has lots in store for them when it decided that they should finish what they started and meet them up! Whoa! Where does this lead to? Is it for better of for worst? Find out find out! **

**---**

_**Circumstances of a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER SIX**

**---**

"Were you really just sitting there by an appointment?" Mikan asked, spooning her ice cream one at a time.

The raven-haired young man Natsume gave her a teasing look, almost silly exasperation, "Well, no--" a little smile slipped, but he managed to cover it up skillfully, "---err, I mean, no I wasn't there to meet you at all." He quickly put in, then sincerely, "Yes, it was pure coincidental Mikan. The flowers were for my late mom. I was waiting for a taxi but instead you came along, looking like you just found out you're the last surviving relative of the royal family." He smirked at her like a teasing boy at the recall then looked away.

Mikan couldn't help but get affected, "And you look like you've consulted the world's best seer to know that I was there… seeing you so dressed up for the occasion." She remarked sardonic.

"Oh this?" he laughed a little, "I did thought the Nile is just a river in egypt." He put in.

A comfortable silence.

"Uhm… Hey," she asked slowly, looking around him.

Natsume in turn became puzzled. "What?"

"About the flowers…" she inquired almost carefully suggestive.

For a moment, Natsume's face was blank, then lit up with recognition, "The bouquet. I think I left it back there…"

He paused, trying to remember the place but was unable to.

"I don't think I know, sor---Mikan?" he pause, looking at her. "You're not sick, right?"

Her face, once strange, now lit up into a sunny smile. Then they looked at each other and both laughed hard.

---

The two walked side by side that morning, discussing everything and nothing. If one should chance to see them together, nobody would've thought they just met yesterday.

When they reached the intersection on the road, Mikan suddenly stopped to look at him.

His expression was friendly…warm.

"I have to go to school now..." she said softly, a shade of regret in her voice.

Natsume looked at her, then shrugged after a while, adding a little silly laugh, "Do I have to escort you? Stupid, just go." he said offhandedly, though there was also regret tugging inside him. It seemed they were always destined to have a good time, regardless of the hour of day.

Well, this was the end of that hour, he supposed.

"And if you don't study, just give me a call." He placed his hands behind his head in that indifferent way he had, making him look more—normal. An ordinary teen like her. "I'll take care of your tutoring."

There it was again. The faint hint of being out of place. Natsume can say things like that as though it was part of his everyday chore… and it was no wonder. If someone like his kind were spending large amounts of money everyday, this particular expenditure was normal. Although Mikan was someone who needed some getting used to. It was easy to lose herself and forget his original status when he acts and dresses that way… sometimes, she even wished he just stayed that way—like your everyday commoner. But of course, she can never be too choosy.

"Oh I'll never forget studying then, now that you've reminded me." She laughed. "Well, see you later then. Same place." She moved to get away before her mind changes its course and walked the other side of the street.

Natsume, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and his hair carefully groomed, watched Mikan departing. Just as she had left him yesterday, he couldn't help feeling that sense of loss curdling somewhere inside... she was fun to be with, easy to talk to. But he felt the distance that clearly bridged between the two of them; that inevitable status they had. He was well aware of this fact; he even dressed plain just to ease the reality of it. Act in a way Mikan could relate. But still, despite everything done, it couldn't take away the boring look in her eyes whenever she was with him.

"_If I were someone else, would she like me better?" _he thought, staring after her diminishing back, _"Would she look at me the same way she looks at her friends?" _a little sigh escaped him. _"And why am I even thinking this way? I just met her yesterday. Maybe I'm just feeling friendly to a simple, honest girl like her. But all the same, that feeling that I've met her for a long time---"he_ stopped himself. No point thinking thoughts. Not when she was leaving and far away from his reach—wait.

Reach? _Far away from knowing?_

Puh-lease. The Hyuuga's are one of the most influential, powerful and manipulating clan in the whole world it's even an understatement to say they already own it. Well--partly. If there's anything they want, they get it either through bribery or uncanny schemes that fully renders their client like a trapped animal. Even their influence was enough to make any lower rank official bow their heads and fall on their knees groveling at their command. Other than all this luxuries mentioned, the company lead by Natsume's dad also owns a personal, hidden satellite hovering around the world, taking in all the interesting bits of information unavailable through mere spy cameras without arousing any suspicious poor soul. And if that wasn't enough statement to the grandiosity of their power, they also have connections to freaks who can read minds as much as have a good, almost accurate foresight of the future.

And Natsume was concerning himself with this mere worry of not seeing her? Well, that makes him human at least. Being with Mikan taught him things he otherwise could not buy with money.

He glanced at her way again, helpless and dissolved in the thought of not being with her, when he noticed someone approaching her side of the street... it was a boy who, too absorbed in his own book, didn't see her coming just as disoriented and bumped into her--hard. Mikan fell on her back with a surprised yelp and sat on the ground rubbing her hind part, clearly hurt.

"Oh no, I'm very sorry I didn't mean---"the flustered blonde-haired boy adjusted his askewed eyeglasses and dropped on one leg to help her up, "I'm so late for school I was in a hurry I didn't see you." He paused, then added, "I hope you're all right?"

Mikan finally stopped the spinning of her head and brushed the dirt away annoyingly. "I'm fine…except for my bag, you---"she glanced to meet his face, only to widen her eyes in surprise. Staring, she voiced, "Ruka??" his name rung in the complete silence that followed.

Ruka with the eyeglasses blinked back, "Mi…M-Ms. Mikan?" For one second, he thought he was dreaming.

She wears the same school uniform! That could only mean…

"We're on the same school!" Mikan exclaimed, happy and surprised. "Why didn't you tell me??"

Ruka scratched his hair absent-mindedly. "Ms. Mikan, you never asked me so… Well…" he trailed off shamefully. A slight blush was creeping up his cheeks.

"That's fine, don't worry." She laughed, amused at his expression she was so familiar with already.

By that time, Natsume saw and went to their place. A slight frown worked on his face when he saw the two of them talking animatedly to each other.

The blonde-haired boy obviously looked very handsome despite his nerdy eyeglasses… for a fleeting moment, Natsume wondered if boys like him were her type.

Mikan noticed him coming. Not much a surprise. "Natsume! Oh wait, this is Ruka—"she joyously introduced, "Ruka Nogi. He manages the internet shop I frequent." She looked at Ruka, brimming with joy, "Ruka this is Natsume. The one I told you about?"

Slow realization dawned on Ruka's face, "Natsume? Natsume Hyuuga?"

Now Natsume's frown added. _"So Mikan told him everything before me. They know each other for some time now huh. And what do I know about him? Nothing." _Natsume thought grudgingly, this time managing to conceal his frown.

"Yes, he's the one!" Mikan was saying not to Natsume, then turned her attention to look at Ruka point-blank, "But Ruka, I never even really imagined we'd go to the same school! What section are you in?" she was speaking to him.

"Class B3, second year..?" Ruka said uncertainly.

Gasp. "That's my section too! This must be fate!" Mikan actually squealed a little. A rare phenomenon.

"Once I'm just visiting the shop, but now it looks like we'll be seeing each other for some time."

Silence. Mikan looking eagerly at Ruka despite his obvious discomfort.

"Gee, I hate to break to your conversation—"Natsume speaking in a too polite manner, "But I also have an appointment to catch. Rather than wasting my time here, I'd better get going." And he began striding away without awaiting Mikan's reply.

He appeared every bit contemptuous, Ruka thought.

"Mikan, do you think it's really okay—"he supplied, only to be cut off.

"Huh? Of course it is!" she smiled, then slid his arm around his, "Come on, let's go!"

---

Well, everything went by normally for the past few days.

The episode of "Mikan-meets-Ruka-the-friend and classmate" was over—for the moment at least. Though the minor jealousy from realizing that Mikan was treating Ruka as a friend like a veteran---as she was treating him—still lingered like an itch in his heart.

She was indeed naïve. That did not change the fact that he felt competing with a rival though.

Natsume was not blind at what he was witnessing everyday.

He fetches Mikan after school after all, while it was Ruka he sees escorting Mikan to the school gate more often than Hotaru does. The man couldn't be more pronounced with the way he let his feelings slide; he was blushing every time she looks at him. Just how much blood he has left to reach his face Natsume couldn't care. He won't lose.

_But exactly what game are you playing, wise guy?_ The other, subconscious voice whispered.

_Don't forget..._

_She's just one girl._

_And you're her friend under extraordinary circumstances…_

"Hi Natsume! I hope I didn't make you wait for so long." Mikan piped in after having a little chat to Ruka then headed to his place waiting by his sports car.

The girls hanging around the waiting shed outside the school gates buzzed and flapped their gossips as usual. It was not everyday a prince personally fetches a pauper after all, especially an upper-classman prince like a Hyuuga; specifically the most heartthrob Hyuuga, Natsume. That would be enough to garner an attention like that of the press, and everyone intrigued were more than happy to comply and cooperate with the implied notion.

By this time, after days of routine fetching, they simply learned to keep track and spy on this unusual yet strangely romantic scene. Strictly for gossip-y purposes, mind you.

Realizing what the growing commotion was all about, Mikan said apologetically, "Did I make you wait so long? I'm sorry if I did. I told you not to trouble yourself fetching me, I can manage just fine by myself."

Natsume gave her his signature mockingly offended look. He didn't know why he acted the way he did, he realized later. He supposed he was just in a sorely bad mood.

"You're passing up the chance to allow me to show my friendship?" he inquired almost unbelieving. Doubting, he went on, changing his tone from mild to downright sarcastic and testy. "That's too bad. But I'm sure you won't object if Ruka does, don't you? Everyone around you just falls after your feet, ready at your disposal. How convenient." the remark slipped before he knew what he was implying.

Mikan could only stare at him for a moment, all masks of joy and naivety on. But her shaky voice betrayed her.

"Ruka's my friend, Natsume." She said, in a voice that sounded like it's trying to convince despite its tremor.

"I like both of you. You, Ruka and Hotaru are all close to me…" she trailed off, her face still deceptively plain, staring out with its mask of a faltering smile, "Sometimes, I even wish I could repay all your kindness… I feel like I'm nothing but a burden." the last fell like a heavy weight.

_burden_

Her words were so grim and coming from the wells of her emotions that Natsume suddenly felt like a jerk for saying what he said; he forgot how sensitive she was. Talk about having a conscience. It was prying him loose now.

But when he saw the melting expression on her eyes, he knew it was too late to take it back.

"But don't worry." Mikan suddenly revived and sprang back to life, "I'll try never to be a burden to you any longer Natsume." It was like listening to a resolution of a rejected child. Desperately he wanted to blurt out, the urge to let it out in one big bang, _You're being too sensitive!! Do you know that? If you do, then you can do me a really big favor and quit being childish. I mean, you didn't have to take my meaning way too seriously! This isn't a pageant you know! So stop it. Mikan, I'm sorry already..!_

But instead he just stared, wishing he could take away the hurt he was seeing, to plead to the Gods of Time to rewind it a little bit back to that point where he said those words. But of course, the damage had been dealt. Too bad conscience works slower but hits deadly after the deed was done. It was pouring out of him now.

"Mikan--"

"I won't get in your way." This time the tears welled up in her eyes, making it shine and blur her vision, "So it's best if I were on my own, right. That would really make me lonely, sure. I'm really sorry to trouble you." After the last word, her tears fell to her cheeks and she dashed away from the open door of his car to the streets and beyond, the sound of her footsteps quiet, almost eerie shuffles diminishing in quality.

Natsume didn't have the nerve to chase after her as he stared at her disappearing figure from afar.

Deep down, he knew it had something to do with his pride.

---

When she was down, it was often her bedroom she ran to, or otherwise, under heavy circumstances, Hotaru's experimental lab.

So Mikan ran and dashed the distances like the boogeyman was behind her tail and reached her destination heaving and sobbing at the same time. She had time to look at Hotaru's place full view, wondering distantly for the nth time since she comes to the place why Hotaru had to make it look like a hermit's dwelling.

The experimental lab was a separate place from Hotaru's house, a point she stressed further by building a makeshift entrance hidden by the bushes on the far side of the house inside the backyard. Now it looked so separate and concealed it didn't have to take another glance to know it was _not _part of the house, because it can't be seen in the first place. All that's left is to put up a big sign board that said, "Hotaru's experimental lab is NOT part of their house. Deny this and I'll shoot you with my baka gun." and then only a fool would take the meaning the other way around.

Mikan entered their yard with the same caution befitting a haunted house, expecting the welcoming pounce of the "guardian of the yard". Eventually, it did, and again it never failed to give her the yelps.

The white mutant dog with its pouting snout crouched on all fours, stance and armed ready, as though it was programmed to act that way. It drew back, issuing a low rumble deep within its metal-covered-fur. Just like a real dog. It was a great imitation. It snarled and bark, then, upon realizing Mikan stood her ground, it began the laser check from top to bottom. A blue line of light coming from its puppy-like eyes run from the last of Mikan's hair to the tips of her toes. When it was done, it stood back like a sentinel ready to salute, and droned:

"Analysis confirmed. Permission granted. Accessing doorway entrance… complete." The dog said monotonously, then somewhat smiled, "Welcome Mikan-baka."

Mikan noted the _–baka_ attached to her name, but didn't give thought; it was just Hotaru's way of calling her. The dog jumped to her place, automatically friendly (the dog was also programmed to behave in this manner once the information was classified as non-hostile) and licked her hand, leading her to the open door by the bushes.

**))Meanwhile…((**

The spy dressed in black suit from top to bottom crouched low infront of Imai's lawn, then consulted his cellphone. Also colored black.

"Target checked and confirmed." He said in that imitated agent voice, "Mikan Sakura, 17, in Imai's experimental lab. Moving in to spy." He informed the spyware community, then tuck it in the waistband of his black pants.

That little bit of information would soon make its way to the nearest network of diligent working spy personnels, who would then transfer it for referral to other branches of independent working spies. Like this guy trespassing in Imai's manicured lawn.

He wiped his sweat on his black shirt and adjusted the wide cap he wore on the wrong side. His face was gleaming with oily sweat. Wearing black shades, he looked like the boogeyman indeed. But this was a wrong version of it.

"Heh. The brat has a hiding place. How neat." He whispered to himself, grinning maliciously. He stood up and strode to the front door when something snarled.

A low, growling sound.

Startled, the spy jumped behind and saw the cute white dog, wondering briefly how it could make such a dangerous sound for one so tiny and irresistibly adorable.

He wondered much that he just stood there unmoving, looking at it for a while, when the dog ran a laser check on him coming from its eyes.

The spy managed to blink in surprise.

Now this was something…

Maybe he could even abduct it and sell it to some wandering circus group and fetch a lot of sum. Maybe he could even boast how he's the only owner who has a dog of this magnitude, spinning laser checks on humans instead of items, like that found in the supermarkets that checks grocery items. Hell, he could even milk a buyer before he finally let go of wonder dog.

Before he could fulfill any of those fantasies though, let alone begin to act one, wonder dog did a funny thing. It talked. Brusquely.

"Unidentified trespasser confirmed. Level 3 security initializing in 10… 9… 8… 7." Wonder dog suddenly stopped counting just when spy was about to flee. Like a thief caught red handed, the top-to-bottom black spy stopped on his tracks under the heat of the afternoon sun, wondering briefly why he decided to flee when for all he knew wonder dog could be joking about its doomsday countdown that had scared him shitless. Then, realizing he was acting and _appearing_ stupid as a dumbass, he poised back to position like the best, most scrutinizing spy ever known. At least one worthy enough to be hired by a big-time personality like the Hyuuga's. Not one flaw there, nope. This trespassing was worth hundreds of dollars; he'd better be doing a professional job out of it.

The spy watched from afar, unmoving except for his wildly roving eyes, specifically trained to locate imperfections and such matters of important details. Now it was fixed on wonder dog, who seemed to have shut down. Wondering and intrigue, the black spy considered it for a while. It was never too late to fix the damn talking thing into the path of the spying, he thought, so he did consider and stepped forward, only to his further regret.

"—2… 1… Zero!!" it wailed mockingly and from its side emerged dozens of what Hotaru would proudly call her "Killer bee-stings. Mutant bees with oddly cute faces that could kill bees of their kind." Well, the effect was worst on humans. It didn't kill them though, too bad. Hotaru still keeps her no-kill policy.

The wide-eyed spy didn't even have time to gawk when the robotic bees fell on him and in seconds he was out of the yard along with self-promises to avoid the cursed place.

---

Mikan sat on the chair, feeling uncomfortably damp inside despite the chick radiator warming the little room in which she sat, waited, and thought.

_Natsume._

It was always about him. Come to think of it, he was the root cause of all this, isn't he?

He was the main reason behind her sadness and bewilderment, mostly. He was always the topic of her mind, night and day. She couldn't even explain why. If she did, she wouldn't be feeling this way, or even involve thousands of lives into her own cockpit to launch.

That first was a misunderstanding. She got over it. Now it came back, and she felt hurt by what he said. He was totally honest it was hurting her sensitivity. What now? Cry, cry, cry until she dries? Or think why he acted that way.

Sure, fine. She will. Starting from Ruka's transfer to their school as an irregular student, Natsume acted like an indignant loser fighting for his rights.

But he never even mentioned Ruka's name, so it can't be possibly be _about him_!

He always refers to Ruka as "your friend by that small, dank internet shop", "that guy with the nerdy eyeglasses", "that one who always aces your class like a gambler" and other names she can't remember. He always mentioned this either with a little frown or a sarcastic smile on his face.

No. It can't be him. Not when Natsume turns into a discourteous gentleman when meek little Ruka is around.

So why? Think Mikan, _thiiink!_

There are far worst questions than that, like why the mean driver shouted at her like a blaring megaphone. This problem could've been easy to solve…

…Right.

Mikan knelt lower on the soft couch, hugging her knees to her chest as though for warmth. A frown creased her forehead as she pondered: she thought she knew why… And it was because she felt different about him. So close, _yet so different._

Because he was wealthy.

Further realization had told her he was far more than she ever imagined, that he's too attractive to be seen with her, and that he is also too rich for her kind to be lingering around him.

And he also had other secrets he wasn't telling.

_Now, Mikan what are you thinking? _the cold, calculating voice of her mind spoke,_ Are you suggesting that he's a drug lord? The one you have to pick up as textmate had to be a drug lord? I thought you have a better imagination than that._

She shrugged her head slowly; thoughts like that were unthinkable. If it were true… she couldn't start thinking what to do. Being involved in something so big never crossed her mind before.

If Natsume ever had secrets, she knows he'd tell them to her in due time.

_That is… If it's a secret he wants you to know. _

_But what if it's not?_

"You're here."

Mikan jerked back from the realm of her thoughts to reality, realizing someone had spoken. It was Hotaru. Surprisingly, she was in wearing her chick costume. Piyo-the-chick's version exclusively.

"You should've told me you were coming." She said. Hotaru's voice was like that of her mind; logical yet strangely concerned. It was comforting in a way.

"Hotaru!"

"Hmp. Do you always start by greeting my name?" the raven-haired girl somewhat scolded, then looked at her with the unmistakable expression of concealed concern, "Why are you here?" she knew half the reason; Mikan always dropped by when she couldn't rely on her bedroom for comfort. Half of the other reason was for her to guess and Mikan to tell.

Hotaru looked at her.

"I…I…" Mikan tried to begin, voice failing, "It was about, _well_…" her sight fell on her friend's and she looked on helplessly, "H-Hotaru…"

"If you're just going to keep saying my name, it won't help you." Hotaru's curt voice quietly said. Her expression was intimidating.

Is this how she gets mad when she's very worried, Mikan briefly thought. She sighed; there's no escaping Imai's questioning. "Natsume… he was—"she started, searching for the right words, "he was—_mean_ to me." Finally, the burden was out. She didn't realize how it was affecting her until she broke down and cried. Typical.

Hotaru, having a good clue to what the fuss was all about, softened. Surprisingly, she sat beside Mikan and held her close while she babbled on, unmindful, "I knew he was being truthful when he said that but it _hurt _Hotaru. He _doesn't know_ that I didn't choose to be pampered the way I am, I didn't ask to be treated this way _at all_!" she stepped on the last words with an indignant cry, meanwhile unconsciously holding onto her friend. Ordinarily, the picture looked like the plain friend-comforts-friend scene, but the fact that Hotaru did this only once in a millennia was even more record-breaking.

Sniffle. "No. He doesn't know, I suppose..." Hotaru remarked silently.

Mikan shifted to look up, "…R-Really?" she looked like a child expecting to receive a yes for an answer.

Instead, she said, "I don't have all the answers. Even my inventions can't fix that. But—" her purple eyes were aglow as she looked at her, "You don't have to look that way when you should be happy, Mikan." Her prying eyes somewhat softened and for the moment she appeared very maternal.

Mikan knelt her head low, knowing it to be true. Her purpose of coming here was to be comforted anyhow. But still… What Hotaru said---she's going through all this trouble feeling rotten and squashed inside all because of him??

_--He could be a drug lord and you don't know it. _

_--You met him via extraordinary circumstances and it felt like you've met him long before all that. Let's just call it fate._

_--Ever thought the possibility that he could playing around with you? On and off relationships like that are catastrophic, y'know._

Huh. The Pros and Cons of her mind; Cons outweigh the pros, period. In the end, she didn't know who to believe, but she was grateful Hotaru was there. It made all the difference.

And as the helmet of Oblivion was placed on her head, she had thought enough to thank Hotaru after this session was over, when everything turned into a hazy, dreamlike quality. She slept.

---

When all the input was done, Hotaru looked at Mikan. Under the ominous-looking helmet that makes its wearer soften the bad memories, she appeared very fragile indeed; a frail creature thriving on a world much too harsh for her. A faint trace of guilt knotted up inside the raven-haired girl, for a moment making her question her true motives… But the consequences somewhat outweigh everything else she believed in, even Mikan's friendship.

This she had in mind. It wasn't that their friendship wasn't worth a cent all this time; true, she treats Mikan like an annoying pest. But that didn't change the fact that they've been friends through thick and thin.

Too bad that time was about to end now. She's going to have to break that trust.

It hurt, of course. Even with all her emotionless quality as an Imai, she felt guilty and hurt just the same. Mikan's coming here was proof of the trust between them, and to cut that trust for a price as inconsequential yet might mean the world… It reminded her of a thought she'd read back then. _"To 'save their skin', the hunters left their companion to be fed to the rampaging beasts… It was not right, yet they had no choice. It was to save themselves, the majority, or to risk their lives for one person. "_ How bitterly true.

Keeping her eyes shut as though to ward off the thoughts, Hotaru forced herself to pick up the phone receiver on the end table and waited. The dull click of the phone rattled for a while, then was answered by an intimidating voice.

She listened, unmoving.

"Yes." Hotaru whispered tightly, "She's here. She's sleeping—"she took one more look at Mikan, frail as a newborn and continued, her voice never breaking, "And she's vulnerable as ever. That's what you want right?" bitterly sarcastic.

The other end talked long enough. Hotaru shut her eyes again.

"Mikan will stay here for a while. She's set to forget what happened between her and Natsume." A moment's silence when she heard the reply, "Yes, I will stay here. And I will keep watch."

She hung up the phone. For a long time, Hotaru Imai just stood her ground; thoughts keep coming back like the tide. There was no sign of pity, anger, guilt or anything else in her eyes. She was simply the emotionless Imai again.

---

**Next chapter: The people Mikan know and trust are slowly turning their back on her for something much more---but for the sake of what? Who is doing all these? The motives surface to unveil that it is to ruin her life. For being too close to Natsume, she would have to pay the price. What will she do about this? Or can she do anything about it at all? More will be unveiled when a slow conversion works itself among her friends, and even her family. The question is: Does Natsume know? His true feelings for her will be unveiled, and hopefully, it's not too late to set things right…even just a bit.**

_**Author's notes:**_** Whew! That was a looong break I had there! I'll update as fast as I can, honest! Currently I have 2 scheduled vacations (wheee), 2 scheduled ultimately long exams (nooo), and for the record, TWO scheduled important events to attend to. (yey, my lucky number is 2. maybe I'll even have 2 reviews for this chapter---Not. Pls don't make it 2, oh no) finals are also coming up real fast. And guess what? All of these scheduled events are in one way conflicting with each other. Hurray. Now I have to choose **_**just one**_** out of every two and hopefully I can squeeze both to fit in. Not to forget also pitching in the updates and chapter composing (whine&sigh). **

_**(whisper) Sometimes, I just have enough reasons to hate this life. (grumble) well, like the saying goes, "you only have one life". :D what to do.**_

**Pardon the long A/N!!! Pls. Review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**S/S14: Aloha! I have returned from my long, --at least 2 months-- slumber (cackling laughter)! For reasons I cannot tell in this author's note, I will keep the cause of my delays to myself, lest a mischievous soul may find it their object of pun. (Psst. If you want to know why, you can PM me. I'll tell you I had a cold. Heh :)) Anyways, I am delaying the inevitable. So if I may be gracious enough to commence the introductions…**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to SPRINGFAIRY14 for sharing her sentiments with me. The thought was well appreciated. **

**Hope you like this chapter…**

**:)**

**--**

_**Circumstances of a Love Story**_

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**--**

When Mikan woke up in Hotaru's experimental lab, it was already morning, or so she thought. The sudden throbbing of her head was a nuisance to count on for recall, like drinking too much alcohol from a hangover. This was worst, actually.

Slowly, she took off the helmet and wondered what happened… She couldn't even remember what day it was, or even if the helmet and its amnesiatic- properties had an effect on her at all; the events of which brought her here clearly manifested itself as clear as she was seeing this experimental lab before her eyes.

…which was something. The phone receiver is hanging on its cord, her quickly alert eyesight told…

Lying there, beeping like an insistent siren, the busy dial tone of the phone reverberated loudly around the empty room, its noise loud enough to waken any person deep in his sleep.

"_Hotaru must be busy..."_ Mikan's first thought was, noting how she often leaves the phone hanging in that condition when she's sick of hearing the other end's voice, _"He probably continued talking even when nobody was there at all… Poor soul."_

Feeling a sudden pang of pity for that guy, Mikan thought it best to do him honor and replaced back the receiver in its place. When she did, she noticed something different.

"_Something's… wrong…?" _the question formed in her mind, unsure.

But then, how can something _be wrong _in this well-guarded place?

First of all, no soul can invade this place, much less inside, without getting a taste of Hotaru's security robots. By the record so far, no one had attempted such. Hotaru was one of those people who'd volunteer to burn those who loved invading the privacy of others if the chance would present itself to her. She would even go so far as to vote for its rightness if questioned. She hated the concept that much even the thought of it was enough to earn a glare from her, Mikan knew that from experience. "Human curiosity should be in its _proper_, rightful place", Hotaru would say, "but if it's for lucrative purposes, I'm an exception to the rule." She would add the last with indifference. If she was the one _doing_ it however, it was on the path of money, not curiosity; she would bluntly point out and never say anything after that. Her lab and dealings with her inventions were a private matter, period.

That's the reason she went to the trouble of obscuring her experimental lab so fanatically. To even imagine someone possibly invading her lab was… unthinkable.

So, what was wrong?

Mikan definitely felt that feeling of being watched ever since she opened her eyes… she can never be too sure though. Her instincts failed her a dozen times over in the past.

"_Get a grip. You can remember well enough to recall that you are still in your right mind, Mikan." _The voice in her mind reminded,_ "You-are-not-paranoid. Yeah, you may be sensitive as hell and cry a lot when pinched by Hyuuga, but you're not feeling things that are not there to begin with. Remember? There's no one here. Your assumptions are groundless."_ it made sense. The plain emptiness and silence around the room was enough proof to allay her doubts. But suddenly, she had another issue to deal with.

Why didn't the helmet blot out the bad memory when it should have had?

Last night's? Yesterday's? The session with Natsume Hyuuga remained true and unfabricated in the realm of her thinking, as well as all the quarrels they've had of date. Like some wicked device.

She could remember everything. Maybe even five times the clarity and vivid details of the bad experiences. She swallowed hard, puzzled.

Whatever the helmet had done, either it hadn't work its forget spell on her troubled mind or nothing happened at all.

"_If that's so, how do you explain this hammering headache?" _she thought, suddenly glum.

_Simple. _The casual voice in her mind answered,_ That's the consequences of running away from reality, Mikan. A headache. _and then it laughed with all the mocking quality of one who knew it hit a nerve. Mikan felt the blow as surely as if it were real. How _stupid_ she behaved…

It felt like she did something bad already…. By escaping her petty problems, she felt like a coward. And maybe she was, after all.

For the past few days she had behaved exactly like that. A coward afraid to face the consequences and get hurt. Why haven't she been more braver?

Mikan sighed, looking around. The machine which powers up the oblivion helmet stood on the corner like an obscene gray doll master, peering down on its doll with its green lights for eyes. Strangely enough, the chair eerily resembled like a seated wooden puppet, blank and devoid of expression. To think she was sitting there all the time…

"_That's how you were behaving yesterday. A puppet of your own emotions." _The eerie voice in her mind told.

Feeling bad again for herself, she continued staring desolately at the machine, when she noticed something different.

_Green eyes green eyes,_

_Red means stop,_

_Green means go,_

_Orange means stop look and listen._

The lights on top of it were on.

They were green.

_Supposedly, that machine should stop working when no one's on it. …Right?_

Suddenly apprehensive, Mikan inched her way towards the side of the machine. The helmet was still were she left it; on the side of the arm of the chair. Inside it was buzzing with invisible energy that was doing its job clearing out bad memories which were supposed to make her grow up. Grimacing at the thought, she ignored it and looked on the side where the buttons were located.

"It's on…" she said aloud. On the left side, a counter indicated the duration set.

"Why is it set for… 72 hours?" in surprised she questioned no one. _"That's three days! I'd probably have amnesia by then! All my memories will be gone…"_ the impact of the realization disquieted her.

Why would Hotaru _do_ _such a thing_? She was never too open to speak up if something was wrong. Nor was she that much of a monster or a careless simpleton to leave that helmet on long enough for her to have considerable memory loss.

If she hadn't woken up before the end of three days, she would've had amnesia by then…

But the question was, if Hotaru really did it with that purpose in mind. Hotaru, now plotting against her…

The thought was unbearable for Mikan. Before, the extent to which she trusted her no longer seemed a point to be stressed further, because she had never questioned her friend's character and loyalty. Now, she was in doubt so much it was confusing to think about it right now.

Still, a part of her wanted to believe on the good side.

_Whatever she did must have a motive I guess… But what?_

Mikan went to the side and turned off the power. The lights above turned to red and blinked on and off, its consistent sequence hypnotizing, and somehow eerily dangerous. It suddenly felt it was an omen of bad tidings ahead of her.

--

It all started when Mikan stepped out of Hotaru's house.

As if a signal was ignited not a moment ago, the silence pervaded the streets around her, a silence pretty much like when a coming storm was at hand.

Mikan felt something bad awaits her.

Ignoring her best instincts and being a constant believer of good, she walked on and paid heedless to the unsettling change…

"_It's Sunday. They're probably in church…" _she thoughtwithout much comfort. A quiet place like this, very much unlike the usual busy people strolling around the street, was enough to make her imagine people peering from behind curtains in their houses at her. Like some stranger.

"_Stop your paranoid delusions, Mikan!" _desperately she looked around and heaved a sigh of relief. Crossing the street and on the sidewalk, there were people all right.

"_There are people, see? This is not a ghost town—"she_ stopped suddenly.

Did she just saw them looking at her?

"_Well, maybe I'm the prettiest they've ever seen." _She chuckled dryly at the thought. Not very convincing.

"_It's not like this is the first time everyone just looks at me the same time." _She reasoned after a while, rather angrily, _"For instance, I've just emerged out of no where. That would get anyone's attention." _She finished, with forced conviction to believe in it, then strolled off.

On the way, she passed them by. Their expressions remained blank.

_Like bunch of zombies—_

"H-Hi!" Mikan greeted with an attempt to cheer and received one nod of agreement out of five. The rest turned away and went on with their businesses. The little boy holding the hand of his mother sulked at her sight when the mother whispered something to him.

Mikan, in an effort to convince herself nothing out of the ordinary was happening, tried to please the little boy. He only cowered more than ever. The mother noticed this and gingerly planned to move away, leaving Mikan to wilt in her embarrassment.

What was suddenly _wrong_ with everyone? Did they all get the flu or something?

Puzzled, she attempted no further inquiry for an answer.

She had a feeling she'll figure it out soon.

--

The air conditioning system was on, immediately cooling the bedroom Natsume was in as he stood in front of it with his eyes closed. Only the bright white light of the room, the freezing, almost numbing cold air coming from the vents, and himself.

Maybe this was what he needed: a cool-off. Maybe even an ice pack.

Anything to quell the burning anger and helplessness boiling inside him which had a lot to do with the recent news he received…

--

"Why did you do it??" in his anger he slammed on the low coffee table in front of him, nearly upturning the glass pitcher on it. "_Answer me!"_

The man with the slit like eyes grinned and stared back at his angry crimson eyes, unmoved. If possible, he looked like he was even on the verge of laughing out loud, like Natsume was acting on a parody of a bad comedy show.

"She doesn't have anything to do with this! _Why can't you--all of you understand that_??" Natsume tried his best to talk some sense to this person in front of him. But he figured people like them never change.

It took all his restraint to control himself from jumping at him and tear his grinning face apart.

With a huge grunt, he pulled himself back up and paced around the room. Anything to keep himself from seeing that crazed, cynical face.

"You are greatly affected, Natsume." The slit-eyed person observed.

"_You bet I am. And I wish I could show you just how much._" Natsume thought with his back to him. But instead said, "Right. Thanks for implying the obvious." He couldn't help but answer, not attempting to hide his sarcasm. Then, as if he realized what he just said, swerved and face him.

Sure enough, the moron was smiling as though he knew something he didn't.

_How couldn't they? They would go along parading how they own the world if it came to it._

"Ah yes, I see it now. Your mere actions defy your words." he drawled out his speech in mocking realization, "Mikan Sakura has affected you _that much_." He ended with great satisfaction in his conclusion.

Now, Natsume knows what this is all about... To his dismay, it had something to do with his—influence again. As if the thing hadn't caused enough damage already.

Nothing to do about it now…

Natsume sat, feeling hopeless for himself, and her.

"With great power such as you possess comes at great consequence. Surely you realize this?" he was saying.

_Of course. _Natsume replied in his mind, _Consequences such as people like you prying me off like a loose board and incriminating everyone I know, that is._

He said nothing.

Slit-eyes took that as a yes, as usual. "You should be careful with whom you mingle… in fact, be careful in whatever you do." _For it comes at a cause for us to destroy, _his silence seemed to say. He continued, nonetheless, feeling like a sage from the tone of his voice, "Be perfect, if that is possible." He ended with the hint of a philosopher advising a dumb junkie.

The fact remained that _he_ was the culprit though. Advise Natsume, and then kill him the next. Portably equipped as a double-faced freak if the situation asked for it.

Natsume didn't have to be told twice. For a long time, he had grown used enough to know that resisting them was futile. And so was any point in reasoning.

His freedom was there, but it was limited to actions dictated by them. Should he stray from it, he would pay the consequences. It was to forcibly play their game for his own good--maybe none at all. What purpose does this have anyway? Except for their enjoyment at picking at his flaws and discrepancies, Natsume couldn't think of other reason why they'd waste time of their life in order to make someone else life miserable.

Maybe they didn't have a life that's why they make others suffer in order to feel it.

On the other hand though… wait—is there even a _better_ part in this? He thought. Not if one calls publicity a better reward. Not for him. And he didn't know anyone who'd love to suffer on their own accord, even just say, for the experience of it.

_And now, for Mikan to have this fate…_

Sometimes, it wasn't so bad. He gets all the publicity, praise, popularity, recognition and attraction he wants. But he didn't know about her. This sure wasn't a good bargain to begin with anyway.

And to think that many people _actually_ consented to cooperating with these schemes…! The thought was appalling. When he realized that fact a few years ago, it totally shattered his concept of "the good, kind world." Now he's fully aware that some people would be willing to slice off his leg if they heard a rumor that they could sell it for a sum equal to a king's ransom.

Natsume looked at the slit-eyed man rambling.

"_Unbelievable." _He was thinking, looking at slit-eye with a quality that was almost awe. _"This guy looks just ordinary, rambling on with his speech like that."_

Slit-eye took no notice of him looking and continued, as though from a rehearsed piece of a play, "You know what will happen to her after this. She will be seen and judged by many. It's a terrible misfortune indeed. She is young, I heard, so young a soul to be destroyed…" he added the last with a sympathy that was convincing as it was fake.

"_And he knows just how to play a hypocrite. If this was a deaf show, mutes would think he was giving a presidential speech instead of a dangerous scheme meant to ruin and change one's life." _his expression darkened at the hypocrisy of it all, _"Bastard."_

"What did you say?" slit-eyes' voice snapped in the silence, and Natsume realized that he just spoke the last word out loud.

In a second, he was strongly tempted to burst out all the complaints, hurts, curses he's been keeping bottled up for years because of the injustice, to spew it all out in this one moment and hold nothing but his knuckles back.

But instead, a logical, reasonable instinct told him to keep it low.

"_You wouldn't want to know just what slit-eyes can do. He may still be keeping that poker face in front of you now but don't count on it; he'll get rid of it soon. And by then, maybe a few days later you'll find your treatment is ten times worst than—"_

"I-It's my tongue." Natsume's darkly-crimson eyes stared at him. He couldn't keep the anger from showing though, and spoke, his teeth gritted into a half-snarl, "I bit my tongue." He looked away.

For a moment, slit-eyes' deceptively sympathetic smile quivered, as though from doubt. But professionalism kept it in track and it stayed on firm, plastered on his face that looked so much like a hexagon.

"Hm." He said, somewhat meditatively, "I hope that is all it is… Well, I'm sure you didn't mean it." he added, "My, indeed what a sad fate for her. Mikan. Hmm." Slit-eyes played with his fingers.

"Why are you still telling me this?" Natsume couldn't help but blurt out. He didn't manage to meet his eyes.

It was only his voice he heard, that slow, drawling yet ruthless voice, "Natsume, you will be responsible… I'm here to remind you."

--

Rain falls heavily upon the streets as Ruka dashed forward and skipped the distances to reach the place before he succeeds in getting thoroughly soaked.

Just his luck that he had to be out on the street on a day like this…

Yeah, it was a Sunday. A holiday and a workday for him at the same time. He just had his nice break from the grueling exam drills last week and then this rain came pouring from the heavens to ruin the only reasonable break he had for the weekend. Great. Just one of the many ways to kill his good mood.

The tiny bells hanging over the door of the internet-café shop clinked together with an underlying harsh sound that was probably the sound of rain. Ruka stepped inside, dripping wet in his green raincoat. He took it off and tossed it on the corner, wiped himself and his soaked polo shirt with a towel that was lying on the table and went up to the counter to sign in.

Ordinary day of work for him…

The customers were either playing or surfing the net, busily minding their own computer screens and typing or banging on the keyboard he often kept meticulously clean. The tables and soft chairs lying around the corner were occupied as usual, but it seemed today was especially numerous.

"_I wonder what this is all about?" _he wondered distantly then went on to mind his own business as though nothing had happened.

"Hey Ruka!" the punky guy in charge before him was behind the counter, "Early as usual. Good thing the rain didn't keep you out of work. The ladies were worried you wouldn't show up." He teasingly pointed. From the other table sat old and crinkly middle aged women eyeing him approvingly, especially his "slick" appearance fresh from getting soak in the rain. There were more flirting looks coming from the younger women on the stands looking as though they came here everyday just for this mission to see him and openly flirt. None so far had successfully managed to get even a minimum of thirty seconds of his attention. He sighed.

Yep, usual day of work. His work-mate Akami's usual gothic-style get up of brown and black and cool hairdo was enough of the reality Ruka sees everyday. Although his partner may not sound as clean and nerdy like him who preferred neat outfits, Akami was someone you can rely on.

"See those crowds over there?" Akami said in his gambler's voice, "You just see what happens. Soon, we'll be raking up cash, so be on standby for anything they want. Alright?" he tapped his shoulder, "I'm leaving it all up to you, bud. Call me, I'll stay for a little while and see what happens."

"Sure, sure…" Ruka replied indifferently and sluggishly went behind the counter. He just felt so drained and apathetic, he probably couldn't care less if another brawl pops out in here. He couldn't _wait _to get home and take a good long rest.

From the nearest table, the low buzz of whispered conversations arose from the small group of women huddled together.

"Did you know what's causing this _ruckus_ lately? Oh wait, my mistake. It's supposed-to-be a _secret _kind of ruckus." The informer actually whispered the word gravely.

"What, you mean that _kind_ of ruckus?" for a while, the very nosy-looking woman who appeared to be the main pillar of the gossips was unbelieving. Dressed up so fancily with a big pearl necklace adorning her neck, silky fuchsia dress and skirt and long black stockings with four inches high-heeled shoes, she looked ready to go out shopping and boy-seeking on a rainy day like this.

She was actually shocked to hear that ruckus of those kind merited any further attention, like how she would take one glance at a distasteful ornament without a second thought. But then, what the hell? Anything can happen these days. In the realm of idle chat and scrutiny and mingling with other people's lives, anything was possible. "Sure, let me hear it. Another hot intrigue will give me a good day." She smiled, pouting her fat, red lips in turn.

"It's about _this _guy…" the informer was emphasizing slowly, "…and this girl… _get it?" _she said, rolling her eyes to hers.

"Oh, okay… all right, I see it now…." She was listening very intently, "Ah… hah…!" she exclaimed loud enough to turn heads from the customers. It looked intentional.

Ruka from the counter only distantly heard them talking. He was concentrating on formulating complex equations and codes on the computer screen, with an intent to eradicate a very resistant virus plaguing the computer. Actually, because of the virus' resistance, he was reduced to hacking the computer system just to get rid of the pest, which was a harder task that demanded patience and skill.

Normally, the droning noises and chattering did little to distract him from his work. But with today's dreary and bleak atmosphere, it was possible that he was a little bit distracted. The buzz of conversation carried out to him like an unpleasant smell. He couldn't help but overhear every audible word they were saying.

"So, is she considered famous now? From what I've heard, I think she already is. But you know, I don't _want_ to think she deserves it. Not ever."

"Girl, you don't know half of it yet! This supposedly ugly bitch had the rat's ass to insult and say crazy things to _him. _Not only that, she…"

"Oh, how bad. Tsktsk, that's just a terrible thing… First she _rudely_ leaves him, and then that _poor _guy had to chase after her sorry self..! After all she's _done_ to him??"

"That _guy _really must be into this girl a lot. Why, I won't even do that if that girl was that selfish. And she's not even treating him right! For someone in his position, she has the nerve to assume herself _very special_. That !#."

"Personally, I _think _that is just not right. Nuh-uh. It's wrong, _very _wrong to have someone as--"

"Ssh, not so loud. People will hear you. This is supposed to be a _private_ matter."

The lady looked both ways before lowering her voice to talk again. Their mutterings sounded tiny but enough to make Ruka lose all interest. He sighed wearily.

It was raining hard outside, the customers were noisy, and he had to fix an invasive virus on a day like this where he can't even focus well enough without feeling groggy.

"…_And a flock of well-rounded gossipers to make my day especially torturous. They really should be keeping their opinions to themselves if they have a care at all…Why don't they discuss this on the phone and not here?" _he was thinking dismissively.

"Having a hard time, Nogi?" Akami's concerned voice floated to him.

His head was suddenly feeling very light and woozy.

"Yeah…" Ruka managed a smile in reply. Akami's the last person he wanted to worry for him. He had the tendency to go overboard when he does. "I'm fine, Akami. I can handle this." he reassured, but his work-mate was still worried.

"…Are you sure? You look somewhat pale-looking today." Akami observed, then had the mirth enough to throw a joke, "The ladies won't find you attractive enough if you keep up that pasty face. And then we'll find our customers growing less. You don't want that to happen right?"

He smiled, or at least tried to. Akami always made sense even though he often joked about it. "Yeah, you're right... Don't worry, I won't keep this face up for long."

"Well, at least I see you have the spirit enough to finish that! Keep that pace up, alright?" he tapped his shoulder and went out.

After a while, Ruka took off his hands from the keyboard and moved away from the computer, inclined in the office chair and stretched his head far back from the seat. The sounds inside the café appeared so distant, like they were coming from afar. The headache that made him rest for a while even in his seat throbbed once more like a giant pendulum swinging and banging inside his head. Ruka looked at the computer screen again, watching the cursor on and off, awaiting for his input. Then he moved forward, cancelled the program and shut it down.

"_Good thing Akami wasn't looking_, _he'd get very curious if he saw that I suddenly quit in my work, especially when I've never done it before." _He thought, _"…I don't think I can give him the reason why…." _

Ruka looked at the women on the corner talking feverishly to each other in hushed voices, wondering what to do from what he had heard. Then he decided that he just didn't care enough.

--

"Mom, I'm home!" Mikan's cheery voice rang across the halls of her home. She took off her cloth shoes soaked from the recent rain then hung her thick fur coat on the hanger. The usual cloying yet pleasant smell of her mom's perfumed talc spread across the living room, confirming her that she got home, maybe earlier…

She looked around the house. Her mom should be home right now…

Why wasn't she answering?

"Mom…!! I'm going inside now…! I'll be in my room okay…!" she called out.

Weird. The same uneasy feeling she felt when she was in Hotaru's lab broke up like a rotten smell inside her mind, making her doubt how that was possible...

Her own mother would never do anything that would harm her.

Mikan was about to head for her bedroom when she heard the faint hum of the television. It was coming from the kitchen.

"…Mom! You're here?!" startled, Mikan saw her mom sitting casually on the kitchen table, looking haggard on her traveler's clothes. In front of her the black-and-white television with the forked antenna crackled its tune.

"What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, "I called out to you earlier and you didn't answer…" she asked miserably.

For a moment, her mother said nothing. Her blank eyes, robbed of its luster, stared fixedly at the television screen. Then she looked at her daughter.

"Cutey," she said Mikan's name without its usual loving drawl, her lips contorted to a derisive smile, "As you can see, I just got home. The news is a great way to unwind things after a tiring day… Why don't you watch with me? I'm sure you had a _tiring _day." She ended with sarcasm. Mikan failed or didn't try to accept it as sarcasm; sometimes her mom was like that when she was stressed.

"No thanks mom." She managed giving her a sunny smile despite how odd she's feeling then headed for the stairs. Things are definitely getting weirder by the moment.

"Did something happen?" her mother Yuka's somewhat concerned voice stopped her on her tracks. Unusual.

Mikan debated staying or fleeing. Right now, her thoughts wanted to make her flee; even that voice, the voice she longed and loved for so long, didn't sound so right to her own ears. Like it was scripted; planned; so _fake. _From what happened earlier…

Hotaru's experimental lab… The scene from the street… Her own confusion with Natsume.

The fact is, she didn't want to know what her mother will say.

But when she did, she thought she already knew what to expect.

"Mikan, you shouldn't run away from your own problems… It's time you learn how to face them." Her mother finally said, sounding very…

…familiar.

Feeling very uneasy, Mikan ignored her mother and rushed upstairs, went to her bedroom and slump herself on her bed. Even then, her thoughts keep coming back to the confusion jumbled up today and thought of an answer… For now, she figured she'll just settle with coincidence. Yeah, that sounds possible, even better. Everyone acted unusually, but it's not like you can expect them to act normally every day. Sometimes, people, _in general, _tend to act—weird. It's just coincidence that they did, that's all.

Who knows maybe tomorrow she'll find herself in her classroom and everyone she knew and loved were back the way they were. Happy endings were always so good.

And as Mikan went to sleep with that assuring thought in mind, she'll soon realize how wrong she was. The game was just beginning to unfold its wickedness.

--

Fin

--

**Next chapter: Now that we know there is something fishy going on with Mikan's closest loved ones, Hotaru and her mom, even to the people on the neighborhood she barely even know, on the next chapter I'll be revealing the situation with her friends/classmates. Find out what will happen as the once friendly and amiable friends and classmates of Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, Sumire, Tobita, and others, take a change of attitude for the worst. She gets to hear all their eager comments about her recently unpleasant exploits and begin to be ostracized. Poor Mikan will definitely be sympathized with pity she doesn't need, and what's more! It comes from the very people who hurt her! The schemes are thickening and the irony begins to play itself where Mikan is caught in the middle… Will there be hope for her? Will she get her answers? Find out. **

**:)**

**--**

**S/S14: I've got nothing to say! I can't explain my excuse for being so late, so...there! Oo I'm a miserable, busy girl… Sigh. Okay, tell you what though. Here's my condition for the next week… IT'S BACK TO SCHOOL AGAIN! Sigh. What does that mean for me? For a school girl? Sigh. An unpredictable delay on updates depending on my assignments and god knows what else school throws at me (I hope its more on arts or designing or science)… I don't know if I should be happy or not… puuh.**

**Any review or thought will be very well appreciated. Thank you. :)**


End file.
